


Emma's Boys

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August and Henry have a bonding moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Boys

“Now, carefully chop the tomato into even pieces,” August instructed, watching Henry with pride. Since Emma was so hopeless in the kitchen, August had been gradually teaching Henry how to cook. Not only was Henry now officially in an Italian family, as Geppetto liked to remind him, but August wanted him to know how to fend for himself someday. He was surprised that Regina, who was known for her lasagna, had never taught Henry, but here he was, teaching him how to make the pasta and sauce from scratch.

Today was the first time August was letting Henry use the knife and he was trying not to smother him, but he didn’t want him to cut himself either.

“I know what I’m doing,” Henry argued and August held back a sigh.

“I know, I know, just listen to me, will you? Don’t be stubborn for stubbornness sake, like your mother.” Henry rolled his eyes and began chopping again. “No, no, you’re going to chop your finger off if you do it like that-“

“Dad! I know what I’m doing! Stop making me nervous!”

August froze and stepped back in shock. He watched numbly as Henry chopped the tomato, a little messily with uneven pieces, but without dismembering any limbs. He felt emotion well up in his throat, choking him up as he watched him.

_Dad._

It was such a simple word but it meant the world to August. He’d never expected to be a father, hell, he wasn’t even sure if he could have children, and he sure as hell had never been worthy of being someone’s dad. But he also hadn’t counted on falling in love with Emma and in turn, falling in love with Henry. Emma was his soul mate, there was no denying that fact, but August was almost positive that Henry was the love of his life.

He knew he didn’t deserve to be a dad or to have a kid as great as Henry, but he was thankful for it.

And he’d never called him ‘dad’ before. August almost didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Did I do it wrong, August?”

August shook his head and pushed aside him feelings so he could return to teaching Henry. 

“Nah, son, it’s perfect, now, come here and I’ll show you how to make the ricotta filling.”

August chopped the herbs while Henry stirred the mixture and after a moment Henry looked up at him shyly and unsure of himself.

“Um…August?”

He glanced up from the cutting board and gave Henry a small smile.

“What’s up, Henry?”

“I know you and mom aren’t married or anything and you and Neal were best friends so it might be weird but…” Henry shifted his weight and frowned as he stared down at the goopy cheese filling for a moment. “Is it okay if I call you ‘dad’?”

With a small smirk, August set down his knife and wiped off his hands before pulling Henry in for a bear hug. He tried not to cry, really, but he could feel tears brimming in his eyes and he held onto Henry longer than was necessary so he could compose himself.

“I love you, Henry, and I’d be happy if you did, but you call me whatever you want, okay?” August told him as he pulled away and ruffled his hair.

“Okay, dad.” Henry said with a smirk that reminded August of himself. August smiled and hugged Henry again. Kissing the top of his head August went back to his chopping board.

“Hey, mom,” Henry said excitedly as he caught sight of her. August turned to find Emma leaning in the doorway with a grin on her face. August gave her a big smile as she crossed her arms.

“Hey gorgeous, what are you doing lurking over there?”

“Watching two handsome men make a mess in my kitchen, apparently.”

“Dad’s teaching me how to make lasagna!” Henry said excitedly as he went back to work.

“Is he now?” Emma asked as she sauntered into the room. She placed her hand on August’s shoulder and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You had a little something,” she teased. August leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose as she stared up at him adoringly.

“What?”

“Nothing, you’re just really good with him,” she whispering, taking his chin in her fingers. “If Neal was still alive, I think the two of you would make a great team, but I’m sure he approves of what a great dad you are. I know I do.” August was dumbstruck and said nothing as she pulled him in for a quick kiss before hopping onto a barstool to watch them.

August took a moment to appreciate the fact that he finally had everything he never knew he wanted, and while it was missing one crucial piece, he was going to make sure he did everything in his power to earn this perfect life Emma had given him.


End file.
